


Shampoo

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kageyama’s birthday, Hinata gave him a big bottle of beach-scented shampoo, the shampoo that the orange haired used himself.</p><p>“Shampoo?” the setter dangled the bottle on his hand. He glared at Hinata, “What kind of gift is this? Are you trying to say that my hair stinks?”</p><p>Hinata just blinked in return. "Eh? You like to smell my hair, don’t you? When we’re together in the train or when we shared bed when I stay over, I figure you liked to sniff on my hair. That’s because you like the smell of my shampoo, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

On Kageyama’s birthday, Hinata gave him a big bottle of beach-scented shampoo, the shampoo that the orange haired used himself.

Kageyama, who opened the gift in his bedroom—Hinata was helping him opening all the gifts that evening—raised one eyebrow upon seeing the shampoo from Hinata.

“Shampoo?” the setter dangled the bottle on his hand. He glared at Hinata, “What kind of gift is this? Are you trying to say that my hair stinks?”

Hinata just blinked in return, “Eh? No. Not at all, Kageyama. You don’t realise it?”

Now Kageyama raised both eyebrows, “I don’t realise what?”

“You like to smell my hair, don’t you? When we’re together in the train or when we shared bed when I stay over, I figure you liked to sniff on my hair. That’s because you like the smell of my shampoo, right?”

Kageyama opened his mouth abruptly, but no words were coming out. He closed his mouth, looked at anywhere but Hinata, and got very red on the cheeks.

“You’re an absolute dumbass, Hinata,” the black haired boy grumbled.

Hinata pouted, “But I was right, wasn’t I? You like the shampoo I use.”

Kageyama blinked, gritted his teeth, and groaned,  “And this is why you’re a dumbass.”

Hinata roared, leaped at Kageyama, and pinned the taller boy to the floor, grunting and shaking his shoulders, “Why are you calling me dumbass, Stupid Kageyama? Shouldn’t you be at least thankful for the amazing gift I gave you?”

Kageyama looked up, squinting his eyes at Hinata who sat on his stomach, his small hands on Kageyama’s shoulder, and sighed, “Thank you for the dumb shampoo, Dumbass.”

Hinata went for Kageyama’s throat this time, but instead of getting choked and suffered, Kageyama pulled Hinata down to his arms, hugging the middle blocker, and laughed.

Hinata bounced with Kageyama’s laughter, his right ear against Kageyama’s chest, and overall very confused as to why Kageyama made a big deal of shampoo gift and why Kageyama laughed. Kageyama’s laughter might as well be an unnatural phenomenon, like unicorn or Nishinoya being bad at receiving.

“You’re so dumb,” said Kageyama, when his laughter died down and he wheezed loudly, out of breath from laughing.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m such a dumbass!” grunted Hinata, his face warm against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama still draped one arm over his shoulders while his other hand was wiping tears from his eyes.

But then Kageyama pulled him into a tight hug and exhaled in great relief, “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Then he buried his face on Hinata’s hair, like always, and sniffed there again, slow and long, like savouring the smell of Hinata’s hair.

Still plastered against Kageyama’s body, Hinata thought, _Ha! So Kageyama does like my shampoo! I gave him the best gift, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this and I'm sorry. *go grunts with Kageyama somewhere in the corner*
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in a forum where we can talk to our heart's content on Haikyuu!!, [check this place out](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/). (Yes, I run it. Yes, it's probably just going to be me being silly, LOL.)


End file.
